Mistrust
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Model AU! Lucius needs to know
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mistrust  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione, Ron/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** Emotional Angst  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 820  
 **Summary:** Model AU! Lucius needs to know.  
 **Notes:**

 **OTP AU Competition III:** Round 5 - Model!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends - Task - Write about a father doubting the legitimacy of his partner's children being his, and looking for a means to prove his paternity (or lack of).

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Alberta Toothill - Silver - Write about a strong female character.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition 2:** Flashy Wings

* * *

Hermione walked down the runway. She did her turns and flipped her curly hair. Claps exploded from the audience and as Lucius looked on, Hermione sent a little smile his way.

Lucius tried to smile back, but it felt forced. Usually, they were in the same show, but Lucius was going to be in the show next weekend instead. So, as a rare opportunity, he got to watch his wife model the clothes that seemed to be tailor-made for her body.

And normally, he would be enjoying it, but as he watched another model walk down the runway with Hermione, he couldn't stop his fears from coming out to play.

Lately, it seemed as if Ronald Weasley and Hermione Malfoy had become way too close. Ron had never masked his interest in Lucius's wife, and whenever Lucius looked at the redhead, he seemed to always be with Hermione, following her around like a little puppy dog.

He tried to have faith in Hermione, in their relationship. They had been married for almost ten years, and Lucius had never really had a reason to question Hermione's loyalty.

He looked down at his two-year old daughter. Her curly red hair shone in the sun as she clapped for her mother. Her hair had always baffled him. How could the daughter of a blond and brunette have red hair? It didn't make sense. And then it was how Ron would look at his daughter, as if she was something to him.

So, he wondered if maybe he should have questioned Hermione's loyalty after all.

And maybe it was time to actually talk to Hermione. If Cynthia wasn't Lucius's, he had a right to know, and he wished she would have just did the right thing and told him the truth at the beginning.

He had always been loyal to Hermione, and he didn't deserve being cheated on by the woman who he would have done anything for.

When the show finished, he lifted Cynthia off of his lap and carried her backstage. Once again, Ron was with Hermione, his arm around her waist as if it belonged there.

When the two of them saw him, Hermione smiled, looking completely guiltless while Ron glared at him, as if Lucius's presence was a complete affront to him even though he had his arm around another man's wife.

"Mommy!" Cynthia squealed and as Lucius put her down, she ran into Hermione's open arms as the woman bent down to scoop her up. At least Ron had dropped his arm.

Lucius gazed at the three of them together and realized the three of them actually looked like a family, and his stomach began hurting at the idea of his wife cheating on him in the past, and maybe _still_ cheating on him.

He needed to know the truth once and for all.

That night, after Cynthia was put to bed, Lucius followed Hermione out to the garden. They kept the door to the house open so Cynthia would know where they were if she woke up.

"Hermione, I need you to be honest. Is Cyn mine?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's self-explanatory. Is she mine? Did you cheat on me?"

Her eyes widened and her arms crossed over her chest. "How could you possibly think I would cheat on you? You know me better than that."

"What I know is that Cyn has red hair. I know that Ronald Weasley is always around you whenever where working. I know he doesn't make it a secret that he wished I would simply disappear. And I know you don't dissuade his obvious attraction to you. In fact, you seem to encourage it. And the way he looks at Cyn, I can't help but wonder if she's his."

"I have never once cheated on you."

"Then you won't mind me ordering a paternity test to be done, right?"

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Give me a reason to."

She rolled her eyes. "How about the fact that I love you? How about the fact that I know you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I would never want to ruin that?"

Lucius closed his eyes. He _wanted_ to believe her, but he still had the niggling doubt in his mind, and it told him that she would say anything to get him to not look into Cynthia's paternity. "I need to know for sure."

She took a deep breath. "Then you need to leave. I'll do the paternity test, only to prove you wrong, but I don't want you in this house any longer. If you can doubt me, than you don't know me, and I would rather you weren't around me." She turned to walk away.

"Hermione –"

"Pack your stuff and go," she interrupted.

And Lucius was left standing there, wondering if he had made the biggest mistake in his life.

* * *

 **Notes:** There _will_ be a sequel.


	2. Sequel posted

Just wanted to announce that I finally wrote and posted the sequel to this story.

You can find it on my profile page.

It's called **Trust**.


End file.
